Violaceae
by Esther Honoria
Summary: Morgan le Fay and Frik exchange vows of sorts.


A/N: Inspired by Enya's song _Isobella_.

* * *

 _Take me inside your body_  
 _Cover me with your soul_  
 _To the darkest recess_  
 _Is where I wish to go_  
 _You are the greatest flower_  
 _That I have ever devoured_  
 _I ask for nothing given_  
 _For nothing in return_

\- Billy Corgan, _Blue Skies Bring Tears_

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Morgan le Fay awoke near a window overlooking the sea. Without having to move, she could see the white-blue waves below as they met with force their equals in a raging expanse. She was enveloped by the gray light of an overcast sky as she stretched, raised her bare arms high, and touched the stone frame of the window with the knuckles of clenched fists. Her silent yawn ended with a grin as she was reminded of the previous night.

She could see him in her mind's eye, his movements known to her now only in blurs.

She realized inside herself there had been placed something new. Something that caused her spirits to lift, to soar for no reason, with the thought of Frik. As though in her were caged elements that rose as if to surpass, to ease from within and to the atmosphere. She moved to her side. Under her legs, she could feel bread crumbs on the mattress.

The sea air carried on its currents the redolence of cedar, and with it Frik came to her, crawling into her bed on all fours. He kissed her toes, ankles and her knees. She laughed through closed teeth, one arm still behind her head, pulling lightly at the nest there.

The waves outside were what she'd become.

As she lay there, Frik beside her, his gentleness, emotions, his love, bled into her. Covering her as though smoke.

He continued his ministrations, ghosting over her body, until he came to her face. He paused, bleary eyed, meeting her mouth before he moved to whisper in her ear. His warm breath touched the crook of her neck.

"You already know how I feel about you, to what extent."

Morgan grinned wickedly. Yes, she knew him well by now. She knew his feelings as if they were her own. Memories surfaced of what she'd felt long ago. The moment when, for the first time as an adult, she'd seen Frik on the battlements of Tintagel Castle. She saw the beginnings of their fevered romance, uneventful nights, memories of when she'd given birth to Mordred; how he'd been there for her when she was weak. Laying beside her as she healed, using magic when he could to help.

He would do anything for her. They were inseparable when he was able to visit Tintagel Castle. She longed for him when she was left on her own. She wasn't whole without him.

Morgan moved to cup his face and his eyes closed as she touched his cheek. She felt something enter her grasp and, as she looked to her open palm, she saw balanced within it a small translucent crystal.

"If you'll have me, I will be yours forever."

Morgan heard the words as if they had been whispered to her over water. No time was required for her answer. "Oh, alwight then. I'll have you." She paused then added, as though defeated, "I suppose you can have me as well."

Frik's continence nearly glowed as her words reached him. "Forever?"

"Yes. Yes. Fowevea."

He grinned, turning to her quickly and then away, wanting to say something that he found could not in any way be voiced. He settled instead on kissing the hand he'd moments before held, his eyes tearing. He placed his upturned palm beside hers, and with his free hand moved the crystal he'd given Morgan so that it rested on its side across both their heart lines.

Morgan watched as the crystal started to fill with their blood. It eased slowly from its sharpened point to its thin body, spreading as though ink. Something she had seen before when blood mixed with water. As she felt her life force wane, she knew this was more than a drawing of the heart's blood, but also of the soul.

Once the crystal became a shade of red so deep it resembled black, Frik held it to the sky and hit against it once with his index finger, splitting it neatly in half. He diminished the pieces in size until they came to be smaller than the white spots of discoloration in his nails. As slips of light the shards eased beneath their skin.

Morgan didn't feel pain as their wordless vows concluded. She could hear only the waves outside, their sudden, insistent breaks upon rocks.

* * *

~o~


End file.
